


They Were Teammates

by Blackbipack



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, set at my school cuz i know the layout lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbipack/pseuds/Blackbipack
Summary: Kelley and Emily play together in college. This is a story about them being dumb jocks and eventually getting together. Frat Daddy Kelley will make an appearance.





	They Were Teammates

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just for fun. I know Kelley has a gf, but I think they're cute together.

The first time Kelley heard the words, she wasn’t sure how to respond. To be fair, she didn’t have much time to do or say anything considering the ball she had just returned in a  
back and forth with Tobin was hurtling towards her face. She wasn’t sure which was worse, the pain from what she could feel was at least a definite bloody nose or the embarrassment of all her teammates watching her eat shit during practice. 

Like any true friend, all the girls in her immediate vicinity: Alex, Ashlyn, Allie, Megan, and the culprit herself, Tobin, burst out into raucous laughter while the rest of the team either let out a collective groan at what looked to be a devastating hit, or covered their mouths to hide snickers like all the freshmen on the roster. All except for one, the true cause of Kelley’s distraction: 18 year old Emily Sonnett who at that moment was rolling around the grass, completely manic with laughter. Kelley wishes she could be mad at her, but the sight was enough to bring a small smile to her face as the pain eased enough for her to sit up and grasp her nose to stem the steady flow of blood. The other girls were eventually able to pull themselves together enough to come to Kelley’s aid when they noticed the red staining her blue band tee. 

“Took you assholes long enough. I could have slipped into a coma while you guys are standing around giggling like idiots.” 

“Jesus Kell, you look like shit.”

“Thanks Toby, that really helps” Kelley says, using the nickname she knows the other girl despises.

“Im sorry dude I just didn’t realize I hit you that hard. What happened?”

Lucky enough that the blush she could feel rising on her cheeks could be explained away by the bruising that was beginning to form around her eyes, Kelley blurted out the first thing that she thought of. 

“Uh I just zoned out for a second. I have a psych exam next friday that's worth like 20% of my grade and I'm freaking out about it.”

Christen ever the planner offered her assistance.

“Kell you could have just asked me. I’d be happy to help you study. You can’t bring that kind of stress on the field. We have to be able to focus on drills and strategy.”

Kelley looked down in embarrassment at Christen’s gentle scolding, knowing she was right despite class being the farthest thing from the truth about why she wasn’t able to avoid the incident. She locked hands with Tobin who had reached out to help her up. On closer inspection Tobin muttered “it’s pretty swollen already.” 

From her left side she heard Alex reply that she needed to get ice on it as soon as possible. By this time Coach Johnson had reached the group of girls to inspect the damage.

“Follow my fingers kid,'' he stated as he passed his index finger across her field of vision.

“Any dizziness, nausea?” 

Kelley was immediately able to reply in the negative, “I'm fine coach, it just hurts a bit.” 

He leveled her with a look, trying to assess how truthful she was being. 

“Alright but you’re done for the day.” 

“I can still practice!”

“ O’Hara I don’t wanna hear it. My first priority out here is to make sure you guys are fit to do the work.” 

Kelley’s displeasure was written all over her face. With one hand on her shoulder, Johnson turned to shout across the field where everyone else was still waiting to hear if she was ok.

“I need someone to make sure Kelley gets back to her room in one piece.”

She stared daggers at her friends to try and telepathically encourage one of them to volunteer. They remained oblivious and instead were intensely focused on Tobin who was trying to impress Christen with a trick that involved doing a handstand on the ball. 

“Idiots,” she thought. 

Don’t be Sonnett, Don’t be Sonnett, Don’t be Sonnett was running on loop in her head. 

“I can do it coach,” replied the very person she was hoping she wouldn’t even have to speak to for the foreseeable future. She definitely didn’t want to have to walk home with her.

Sonnett jogged over to stand beside them, cheeks still flushed from her laugh attack. 

“I’ll make sure she takes it easy. Right after we hit up that kegger in the Fort.” 

She threw her hands up and immediately said she was just joking when she saw the blank look on her coach's face.

“Straight to her room I promise.”

“Good. Everyone else split up into two teams,” Johnson orders as he makes his way back onto the field.

Kelley’s friends tell her to take it easy and that they’ll see her tomorrow for breakfast before they ran off to join the rest of the team. Kelley was left alone with the younger player, unable to understand why she let herself get so rattled. She liked Emily: she was funny, a great work out partner and all around a great teammate. She hadn’t expected to become super close with any of the new girls considering she was a junior, but Emily Sonnett had wormed her way into Kelley’s life with her “awesome dance moves” (Emily’s words not her’s). 

“Kell you look like a legit murder scene. Hold on I packed a second shirt.”

Kelley tries to protest, but Emily has already reached into her bag to hand her a comfy looking t-shirt with a quote from The Office on front.

“I don’t wanna get any blood on it”, Kelley says sheepishly.

“Its fine, just wash it and get it back to me.”

Kelley pulls her own shirt over head, sticky and uncomfortable.

“You’re right I look like Carrie.”

She upends her water bottle over her face to try and make herself look somewhat presentable.

“Better?” She asks Sonnett. 

The other girl’s eyes shoot up and she quickly stammers out a reply.

“Yea totally. You can’t even tell that a soccer ball rocked your shit.” 

That comment distracts Kelley from the thought that Emily might have been staring at her abs (which would be ridiculous) and she flings the dirty shirt at the other girl who squeals and jumps out of the way.

“Oh fuck you Sonnett!” Kelley replies, trying to get mad at the other girl but failing.

“I’m sorry Kell", she laughs. "You got the blood off at least, but you’re definitely gonna have a shiner.”

“Noooo,” Kelley whines. “There’s a party at the house this weekend. How am I supposed to flirt with hot girls when my eye looks like a purple potato?"

“Hey, some chicks dig the whole fight club vibe.”

“Sure, sure.”

She stops herself from asking if that's something Emily is into.

By now Kelley has redressed and they continue to banter with each other as they make their way to one of the many campus bus stops that will take them from the Rec building to Sorority Row where Kelley lives. It’s scary how easily Kelley can get caught up in spending time with the other girl. Before she knows it, the ride is over and they’ve arrived at Kappa Kappa Gamma.

“You good to get in O’Hara?”

“I took a knock. My legs still work fine Sonnett,” she cheekily replies.

“Alright then. I’m gonna go meet up with Linds for pizza. Text me later if you need me and don’t forget to ice that face, it’s your moneymaker.” 

Emily grins at her before smacking her on the ass and running off to catch the next bus, psycho laughter trailing behind her.

Kelley rolls her eyes and makes her way up the steps of her house. She’s glad that she doesn’t run into any of her sisters on the way to her room. She loves them, but she doesn’t feel like answering a million questions about why she looks like Mike Tyson jumped her in the middle of Pedestrian Walkway. She grabs some ice from her mini fridge and wraps it up before flopping back onto her bed. The cool feels good on her throbbing eye and she decides that she’ll take a nap before getting up to get food and do her homework. Kelley hopes that Christen doesn’t call to set up a meeting time to study for the test she doesn’t have. 

That thought brings her back to how this whole mess started. Everything was simple before Emily Sonnett tackled her way into her life. She knew the other girl was attractive, all her friends were. Still, she never let herself think about taking things further with the girl since they were teammates. She was a freshman for Christ’s sakes! All that flew out the window during practice when Emily Sonnett uttered a sentence that sent a bolt of heat down her spine and short circuited her brain enough to make her miss Tobin’s pass:

Looking good Miss Kelley!

She’s so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this story for a little while. Kelley and Emily are so chaotic together in the best way. The whole Miss Kelley thing is truly something else. Sonnett has big bottom energy.
> 
> Blackbipack on tumblr.


End file.
